


Visitor in the Night

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Tony finds Loki standing in the middle of his living room, he immediately knows what is going to happen between them.And then he gets pleasantly surprised afterward.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Visitor in the Night

The sight of Loki standing in his living room would have been a shock to Tony’s system in the past. But now things are entirely different, for better and worse.

They hadn’t spoken a word yet to each other. Tony stood at the boundary of his expansively-sized living room, appraising the black-haired man who had snuck into his top-floor condo. Loki, meanwhile, stood beside the glass coffee table, waiting patiently for Tony to speak first. A handsome—and entirely aggravating—smirk was on his face as he stood still.

Tony would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t somewhat happy to see Loki. Nevertheless, Tony could not help the little barb that came out of his mouth.

“Can’t say I’m completely thrilled to see you here,” Tony said, walking a few feet closer to the other man.

“Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping to get,” Loki replied, undeterred in the slightest way as he remained in the same spot.

“Have you ever given me a reason to do just that?” Tony asked him, stopping short beside the white loveseat and resting his hand atop the armrest.

“Do our numerous romps in the sack count?” Loki offered. A full-blown, triumphant grin spread across his pale face now, and Tony could not help the sudden weakness he felt in his own knees.

Before saying anything else, Loki turned and faced the wall of windows that showcased the sights of Manhattan. It was a little past eleven P.M. now, but the city was still going strong. Cars continuously rolled along the streets while sidewalks thrummed with life. Towering buildings remained lit up in a vibrant picture of never-ending energy.

“I never tire of coming to your place,” Loki said, his eyes glued to the outside world before him.

“Living in a penthouse does have its perks,” Tony admitted to Loki’s back. “But I guess privacy isn’t one of them, anymore.”

Loki turned back around and made his way over to Tony. They stood in the middle of the room, both of them feeling that all-too-familiar tug towards each other. It seemed to always grow stronger whenever there was distance between them.

“Nonsense. You enjoy my unexpected visits,” Loki said.

“I usually appreciate them more once you’ve dicked me down.”

“Let’s not put it off, then. You and I were never really good at small talk, anyway.”

There was a moment where Tony almost reached up to Loki’s height to give him a kiss. Then he decided it was best to start the opposite way instead.

Tony sunk down onto his knees and eagerly pulled at Loki’s pants. From above, Loki watched with a pleased smirk at the sight of Tony working hard to undress him. Once Loki’s pants were undone, Tony roughly yanked them down.

He didn’t waste a moment.

Without the use of his hands, Tony began sucking Loki’s impressively long cock. His lips were sealed tight and nothing would have been able to break him away from his current mission.

“That’s it, Tony,” Loki uttered quietly as he reached out and gently guided Tony’s head along.

Pulling his mouth away for a short moment, Tony gripped his hand around Loki’s cock and jerked him off rapidly, uttering a quick, “I needed this tonight.”

Then Tony went back down and resumed sucking Loki’s dick, slurping and moaning without stopping. He gagged slightly when Loki pushed his head forward, but then he instantly relaxed his throat and let Loki’s cock slide completely inside his mouth and partly down his throat.

After several moments of deepthroating Loki’s thick member, Tony pulled back until his mouth was free, resulting in the release of a deep, wrecked groan that had been trapped inside.

Loki’s cock glistened brightly like a beam of light. Tony reached up and jerked him off at a nearly furious pace, his hand threatening to fly off completely because of how slick Loki’s dick was. Then he used his other hand and fondled Loki’s balls, turning them around softly in his grip.

“Get on the couch. I need to fuck you now,” Loki said in one single breath.

Nodding his head rapidly, Tony stood up and quickly removed his shirt, pants, and underwear. Then he scrambled naked toward the couch and stood on his knees atop the cushions. He listened intently to the sound of Loki shedding the rest of his clothing, which included that damned green cape he hated so much.

Then Tony turned his head and watched as Loki walked completely nude to him, his long hard cock bobbing up and down. His heart rate rising, Tony dropped down and arched his back while pushing out his posterior towards Loki.

Standing right behind Tony now, Loki bent down and pressed a multitude of kisses along Tony’s slender back, working his way south. Tony sighed softly in pleasure, then shuddered a little as Loki began kissing along his ass fervently.

Once Loki stood straight back up again, he pressed his groin completely against Tony’s backside, needing to feel the warmth the other man always gave him. With Loki’s thick cock trapped between his butt cheeks, Tony gracefully rolled his ass up and down, eliciting several groans of pleasure from the muscular yet lanky man behind him.

“I bet you’re like this with all your other male companions,” Loki expressed casually, trying to show he was ok with Tony keeping other lovers besides himself, even if he disliked the idea on the inside.

“There’s no one else right now,” Tony replied.

“That’s good to hear then,” Loki said. “I like knowing I’m the only one.”

Then Loki dropped his hand like a bomb and spanked Tony’s bubble butt. The sound of the smack rang in their ears and the penthouse. Loki did it again, this time a little softer, and then again.

“You need to get inside me now,” Tony said, his voice impatient and urgent.

Loki knew he was ready for the next step as well and began prepping Tony with his fingers, savoring how wonderful it felt to be alone with Tony like this. After slicking up a digit with spit, Loki eventually added three inside Tony and worked them slowly, only desiring to make Tony feel true pleasure.

“I’m good,” Tony said. “Promise.”

Wanting to show himself as a gentleman, Loki produced a condom from the pocket in his pants and rolled it down his cock effortlessly. Then he dropped a bit of spit and rubbed it around as lubrication.

Tony bit the bottom of his lip in excited anticipation, then dropped his mouth as he felt Loki begin to slide inside him. His eyes nearly rolled back as Loki slid deeper, inch after inch, the process seemingly unending and completely thrilling.

Once he was fully locked inside Tony’s perfect, tight heat, Loki slid halfway out and then pushed back in again. Loki gripped Tony’s sides and instantly began thrusting against him, driving his cock in and out.

Tony remained on his knees, his hands holding onto the back cushions intently. Their bodies rocked back and forth from Loki’s rhythm. Grunts of pleasure emanated from both men.

Then Tony gasped in shock as Loki suddenly slammed into the right spot.

“Right there, Loki!” Tony urged as he saw white in front of his vision.

Loki’s thrusts turned hard and energetic, resulting in a booming sound of skin slapping skin. Tony was unable to stop the deep cries of pleasure bursting from his throat. He reached back and gripped Loki’s muscular side, then looked intently at the man who was currently fucking his brains out.

It seemed that Loki was more than content to remain in this position, so Tony allowed himself the luxury of Loki doing all the work. His mind was nearly blank at this point, the only thing he could now feel and focus on being Loki and his life-changing cock.

“I’m about to burst,” Loki uttered as he continued slamming into Tony’s ass. Then he pulled his cock out and told Tony to flip over onto his back.

Moving quickly, Tony twisted around and only had a moment to get situated before Loki promptly slid back inside him. Tony gripped his own cock and began pumping himself, on the verge of releasing. He looked up at Loki with his mouth open, the sensation of getting banged now becoming wonderfully overwhelming.

There was no let-up from Loki who drove his cock in and out of Tony. His face was full of determination and intensity like a person who truly knew what he was doing.

“Fuck, fuck!” Tony exclaimed as he suddenly came.

His chest heaved as his cum shot out and splashed him. He let out wildly ragged breaths of shock and pleasure as he rode his euphoric high. And once Tony clenched his hole around Loki, the other man instantly lost it.

“Fuck!” Loki yelled as he came.

It was only with Tony that Loki ever felt this way. He felt blind and limp as his cum drained out of him. His body shook with tremors until finally his orgasm ceased. He leaned over Tony and stared directly into his eyes, both of their broad chests rising and falling.

After a few minutes of letting themselves calm down, they rose up and walked to Tony’s bathroom, cleaning up inside. Then, because their clothes were still in the living room, they returned back and stood facing each other momentarily.

“Why don’t you stay the night this time? You know I’ve got that big, comfy bed all to myself,” Tony said, hearing a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

“Perhaps next time, my love,” Loki said, tenderly running the back of his hand against Tony’s cheek.

Tony had not really expected anything different from Loki but a small part of him hoped that tonight would have been the exception.

“Well, I’ll just leave you to it,” Tony said, his voice completely tender. “Goodnight, Loki.”

He didn’t see a point in getting dressed right here, so Tony grabbed his clothing from the floor and walked naked out of the living room. It was never fun to watch Loki disappear and Tony decided he didn’t have to do it anymore. Once he was in his master bedroom, he closed the door and sighed indiscreetly.

After changing into sleeping clothes, Tony readied himself for a good night’s rest alone in his room.

Then he jumped slightly when he heard a knock at his door. He moved forward and opened the door halfway, entirely surprised to see Loki standing there in front of him.

“Trouble getting home?” Tony quirked.

Loki shook his head, silent. His gaze at Tony was strong and piercing and determined, which made Tony feel like the only man in Loki’s eyes. He wanted that feeling to occupy his body every moment.

“Does your offer still stand?”

Tony felt himself still. He had never seen such a vulnerable look on Loki’s face before, had never heard his voice sound so unsure and scared of rejection.

Then Tony opened the door wider for Loki to come inside.


End file.
